Nothing more beautiful
by iloveselgomez13
Summary: There is nothing more beautiful then watching you come Demi," She whispers in my ear "I love you." There isn't really a plot just plain smut.


I gulped as the bed hit the back of my knees I fell back as she started to suck on my pulse point a low moan muttering from my lips. My hands were travelling underneath her shirt dancing on her stomach, leaving a tingling sensation in the tip of my fingers; her pale skin was enough to make me moan with joy. She straddled me and sat up her hands trialling up her sides as she gently tugged the shirt over the top of her torso my voice hoarse I let out a frustrated growl she was teasing me. She laughed at me and pushed her finger to my lips to silence me she pulled the top over her head and threw it to the side, her hands grabbing mine before I had the chance to touch her soft, supple skin.

She leant down to my ear her warm breath tickling me and sending shivers down my spine "I need you Demi," she whispered huskily, that was all I needed to hear as I pulled my hands out of her grip and pulled her down on top of me.

I kissed her on the lips gently my tongue running over her lower lip asking for entrance which she quickly granted and battled for dominance, she let out a moan as I kissed her harder and more passionate that I was sure we would have bruised lips in the morning. She pulled away and kissed down my jaw line, down my neck her tongue licking at my pulse point.

"Sel please," I managed before another long moan passed my lips her tongue was defiantly talented at so many different things.

I felt her smile against my neck she kissed it once before sitting and pulling me up with her, her legs wrapped around my waist she trailed her hands down my clothed chest stopping as she reached the hem of top she looked me the eyes the lust so evidently there. She pulled it off and threw it away like a dishcloth, she unclasped my bra and gently pulled it off, she took in the sight before she gently pushed me backwards. She kissed me hard on the mouth before kissing just in-between my breasts I gulped as her tongue strayed to the left circling my erect nipple before taking it in her mouth and sucking her tongue working miracles too hard to explain. My hands grasped her back as a loud moan escaped my lips I quickly unclasped her bra and she took it off for me as she looked me in the eyes her mouth closing around my right nipple. The intense look on her face making me wet before she even began her tongue swirling, she gently bit down on my nipple a low growl coming from her lips. Her hands travelling down my lower body to the button of my jeans she made quick work of the button and zipper.

She pulled down her nails purposely scratching down my legs, "Sel baby, please," I manage as she fiddles with edge of my pants her left hand pushing my legs open for access.

She scrapes her nails down the inside of my thigh her hand just barley touching the lace pants as her right hand played with my nipple, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer if she didn't hurry up.

"Selena..." I couldn't get anything else out as her hands dragged down my pants and shoved them in her jeans pocket she just watched me for a couple of minutes my chest heaving up and down my hands grabbing the bed sheets.

"Your beautiful Demi don't you forget that," She said before quickly disposing of her own jeans and undergarments.

She lay down on top of me positioning herself in-between my open legs the throbbing in my sex aching, she grinded her own against me and whispered my name hoarsely in my ear, my hands groping her backside. She slowly lets one finger trail across my entrance my hands tangling in her hair as I beg her to enter, she pushes through the folds her finger gently stroking.

"Please, ugh..." I push my sex against Selena's my back arching.

Selena takes this as the time to slip to fingers in to my aching centre, she starts rhythm rather quickly and I moan her name as she whispers my name in to my ear. She feels my walls tighten and she smiles.

"Look at me baby I want to watch you as you come," she says every ounce of love she had for me showing in her voice.

And I do, looking in to her chocolate brown eyes the familiar sensations tear through my body and I scream Selena's name as she lowers her head to lick up my juices her fingers still inside, my eyes role back and my whole body relaxes my breathing heavy and sweat tickling from my forehead.

I feel her tongue working magic she kisses my sex before sitting up and gently sliding her fingers out of me and laying next to me wrapping her arms around me.

"There is nothing more beautiful than watching you come Demi." She whispers in my ear "I love you."

I gain back control of my body and my breathing has evened out, I sit up and smile at her I kiss her gently on the mouth "I think it's my turn now don't you?"

***Okay so this is my first go at M rated stuff I hope you enjoyed, I still haven't be able to find a beta so I'm really sorry for all the Grammer Mistakes that are sure to be in there. If you don't think I'm very good or if you have any comments to help please let me know at or drop a comment. Thank you so much for reading! :)  
Love Laura  
xxx***


End file.
